Bat Family Valentine's Gala
by HephaestusBuilds
Summary: Bruce Wayne is throwing his annual Valentine's Charity Gala at the Wayne Manor, but this year he is bringing the lovely Selina Kyle as his date and they have a special announcement for their guests. Meanwhile Babs is not looking forwards to the dance because of her recent accident, that is, until a certain someone asks her to the Gala. (DickBabs) (BatCat) Valentine's One-Shot


Bat Family Valentine's Gala

(Author's Note)

Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day, I'm not usually one to celebrate Valentine's Day since I'm an eternal single pringle, but I've wanted to write a Valentine's one-shot for three years now and finally sat down and did it.

This is a song tribute or whatever you call it, I wrote the final scene with a certain song in mind and with it playing on repeat the whole time. It's 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. I normally don't listen to him, but I just felt that this song was meant for this story, so I wrote it with his song in mind. I would _**highly **_recommend pulling the song up and getting it ready and playing it when I give you the signal. I don't normally listen to stories with lyrics to them, but trust me, it's _perfect_, excuse my lame pun.

One last thing, I'm using this one-shot as practice for a YJ MEGA story I want to eventually put out. It'll be by far the longest story I've ever written and will be my ideas for S3 I've had before it was ever announced, so any similarities are due to DC stealing my ideas. It'll be Dickbabs as well and Bat Family focused and will contain _literally _over seventy heroes in total. You can find a summary for it on my profile. If that story sounds cool to you let me know in a Review or PM and I might move it up if enough people ask.

Follow me on Twitter for updates and sneak peaks: HephaestusBuilds

* * *

Bat Family Valentine's Gala

**(Barbara's room) **

Barbara was sitting, as always these days, at her desk working on her laptop when her door flew open and a high girly shout followed. "Bar~ba~ra~a~a~!" The voice sang, startling the redhead and causing her to almost punch through her screen in surprise.

"Oh! What was _that _for, Steph?" She pivoted masterfully with her chair to face her friend, removing her headphones. "You _nearly _gave me a heart attack."

"Pfft, if you didn't hear us coming in then you're loosin' your touch, girl." The blonde smiled, putting her hand to her hip. She maintained her stance for another second before letting the smile wash over her face, rushing over to Barbara and giving her a hug. "It's _good _to see you. How's it goin', Barbara?" She asked.

Barbara smiled, pulling back from the hug and letting her younger friend stand back up. "I'm doing okay- _wait_, what do you _mean_, 'us'? Who _else _is here?" At this another girl entered through her doorway, a dark haired, shorter, muscular Asian girl that looked to be eighteen. Barbara waved her in. "Come in, Cassandra." The girl in question smiled and returned the wave but said nothing. Barbara looked back to the blonde, a confused look on her face. "It's good to see you guys, but, _how _did you get in my apartment?"

Stephanie faltered. "...Your dad let us in?"

"My dad's at work."

"We… uh-?"

"Selina picked the lock." A third voice sounded from the hall and a slightly younger girl with long, flowing black hair and a cross necklace entered the room followed by a tall, leggy, short raven haired woman who resembled a supermodel with her breathtaking beauty. The girl rubbed the back of her head, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about that, Babs."

"Helena, you're here too?" Barbara asked before looking at the older woman. "Selina? You picked my lock? Why?"

The stunning woman stood next to the younger girls, looking like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. She pointed her thumb to Cassandra. "Cassandra here wanted to kick the door in, you're lucky _I_ was here to look after the kittens here."

Barbara rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, like _you're_ a good role model for them." She joked. "Who knows _what _you've been teaching them."

Selina's smile grew before she strutted over to Barbara, her arms wide and enveloped the younger woman in a hug. "It's _good _to see you, kitten. I haven't seen you around the Manor in months. How are you?"

Barbara pulled out of the hug and backed up in her chair, the handles hitting her desk and preventing her from moving any more, causing her to mumble under her breath before looking back up to the beautiful woman. "Well, _you know_, I don't exactly have much reason to go to the cave anymore." She patted the arm of her chair, a forlorn look on her face. "_Besides_, you know Bruce said that I can't help you guys-."

Selina cut her off kindly, putting a well manicured hand on her shoulder. "Bruce said that you can't help on _missions_, kitten." She shook her head, her dazzling earrings swaying from the motion. "He didn't say _anything_ about you not being welcomed at the Manor." Her soothing voice lowered a little. "You haven't come by in almost _two months_, we've been worried about you. Bruce has, I have," She gestured to the three younger girls standing behind her. "The girls have, D- I mean, _everyone _has."

"Well I'm doing _fine_, thanks for coming all this way to check up on me." She said defensively, she was fine and didn't need anyone to check up on her. She was a grown woman, not a child.

The stunning woman pulled back from the redhead, sighing. "Uh huh, like I believe _that _for a second, kitten." She looked back to the girls, Stephanie nodded to her and Selina looked back to Barbara. "Besides, we're not here to check up on you, at least not today. We have _much more important_ things to do."

"Like what?" Barbara asked skeptically.

"Shopping!" Selina exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

Barbara faltered, anyone who knew her knew that shopping with Selina was an activity only reserved for those who enjoyed being mentally tortured. "Oh no-."

Selina ignored her and turned to the girls behind her. "You know what to do, girls." She pointed to the closet on the other side of the room. "Find the best you can, we'll buy the rest."

"On it!" Stephanie happily cried before practically running over to Barbara's closet and throwing it open and promptly sifting through all of her clothes, throwing them behind her on the bed.

"Hey," Barbara started. "What are you-?"

"Just ignore them, kitten." Selina paused to look at Cassandra and Helena who had yet to follow Stephanie to the closet and help her destroy it even faster. "We're on a time crunch, kittens, help Stephanie. Snap snap."

"Ugh, _fine_." Helena groaned before heading over to Stephanie, Cassandra following her, silently rolling her eyes as she did.

Selina turned back to face Barbara, an excited look on her face. "Show me what you got, kitten."

Barbara blinked. "Um, what?"

The older woman lightly rolled her eyes. "Your _dresses_, kitten. Show me your dresses. I need to see what we're working with before we go shopping."

"Dresses?" Barbara asked, really confused. "Why do you need to see my dresses? I haven't worn any of them in months-."

"Because we need to get you ready for Bruce's gala, kitten. We only have _three _days, that's not _nearly_ enough time to find the right dress." She sighed, looking off into the distance like she was having a hard time handling the situation. "_If_ _only _Stephanie came to me sooner, we could have started looking a few weeks ago-."

"But I'm not going." Barbara cut her off quickly.

Selina faltered, her smile dropping slightly. "What do you mean, kitten?"

"I mean I'm not going to the gala."

Selina blinked. "What are you talking about, _of course _you're going, kitten. We _all _go every year. You're one of Bruce's special guests."

"Yeah," Stephanie momentarily stopped destroying the closet to look at Barbara. "Even if you don't live there like Cassandra and I do, you're _still _family. We all want you there."

"If _I_ have to go, _you_ have to go." Helena said, holding several of Barbara's old skirts and blouses. "I'm not even a member of your little gang, well, officially."

"I know that," Barbara started. "But I wasn't planning on going this year." Her voice lowered a little. "I just… don't feel… _comfortable _being in front of all those people like _this_." She gripped the wheels of her chair tightly.

Selina knelt down in front of her, taking Barbara's hand in hers. Once Barbara looked up to her Selina gave her a kind, strong smile."_This_," She patted the arm of Barbara's wheelchair. "Is _who you are _now, kitten. It _doesn't _make you any less than you were before, I told you that after your accident." She paused, dabbing at her eye with a bent finger before continuing her smile and looking to Barbara. "Just because you're in this chair doesn't mean that you're any less beautiful." She patted Barbara's hand before standing up. "Now, let's find you a dress so we can show you off and show everyone how beautiful you are, kitten. You'll knockout everyone in the room once I'm done with you."

Barbara looked up to the stunning woman, biting her bottom lip, trying to control her emotions. She blamed it on the various medications she's been taking since her accident to help with the pain and sleepless nights, they gave her mood swings. As a young girl, she would have _never_ believed it in a million years, but in the last few years Selina had almost acted like a mother figure, not just for her, but for Stephanie, Cassandra, Helena and the boys as well. Spending a lot of her free time getting to know the kids and slowly becoming a member of their strange, disfunctional family. "I don't know, Selina-."

"Just trust me, kitten." She smiled to the redhead, a soft reassuring smile that looked almost out of place on the former villain's face. She then dropped her voice to a stage whisper, holding up her hand to her mouth like she was trying to not be overheard despite only them and the girls being in the apartment. "Besides, a little birdie _may _have told me, excuse the pun, kitten, that a certain _boy wonde_r is going to ask you to the gala." Selina dropped her hand, giving her a smile. "Now, don't you want to look perfect for your date?"

Barbara's face dropped. "He hasn't asked me, Selina. We- we kind of hand a… _falling out_ after my accident. We… we broke up, didn't he tell you guys? He hasn't talked to me since."

"Well, I'm sure it's not for the reasons you think, kitten." Selina reassured her, smiling warmly. "We both know how he feels-."

"Felt."

"_Feels_ for you." She stressed, ignoring Barbara. "Trust me, kitten. You know him, he probably just assumes that you know that he's going to ask you since you two go every year, he's dense like that." She chuckled before sighing, a fond smile on her face. "He gets it from Bruce. He _may _be the world's greatest detective, but he's pretty oblivious when he wants to be."

Barbara let out a long sigh, resting her arms on her chair. "_Alright_, I'll-."

"Yay!" Selina cut her off with a girly cry. "This is going to be _so_ much fun! We're going to get you the _perfect _dress!"

"Whoa whoa, reign it back, Selina." Barbara said, rolling over to the pile of dresses that Stephanie, Cassandra and Helena dumped on her bed. "I don't need a new dress, I have _plenty _of-."

"Plenty of _old, dusty, yesterday_ dresses." Selina cut her off. "Barbara darling, you need a new dress from _this_ century."

"Hey, I _like_ my dresses."

"Because you've never been introduced to a _real_ dress." Selina tossed the dresses around casually and inspected them with a master eye. "None of these will work, kitten. We'll have to buy a new one for the gala."

Barbara groaned, a new dress was going to make a serious dent in her savings, as much as she didn't like the idea, she might have to borrow some money from her dad. But he was pretty short on cash at the moment too, so the dress couldn't be too extravagant or expensive. "Ok, but nothing too expensive, I'm short on cash after my-."

"Oh don't worry about _that_, kitten." Selina masterfully arranged all of the scattered clothes back in the closet, color coding them as well faster than Barbara thought possible even for the Flash, and faced her. "We're getting you ready for your big reappearance, I'll cover everything we need. _You _just focus on finding the right dress."

After letting Barbara get ready to go out, Selina led the group of girls down to the parking lot where a brand new, large and expensive Cadillac Escalade sat waiting for them. Apparently Selina borrowed the car from Alfred to take the girls dress shopping because they wouldn't all fit in her three million dollar Pagani Huayra, much to Stephanie's displeasure until Selina promised to take the girls for a ride in it later. After getting Barbara and her chair into the suv via the wheelchair lift Alfred had installed after her accident, Selina took off and tore down the road, most definitely breaking several speeding laws as she and the girls sung off tune to the radio at full volume, screaming the lyrics.

**. . .**

After arriving at the boutique and instantly feeling out of place in a shop where the clothes cost more than the apartment she shared with her dad, Barbara allowed herself to be dragged, or more accurately wheeled off, by Selina and have her measured by the seamstress as the younger girls ran around the store and tried on dresses like little girls dressing up as princesses. It brought a smile to Barbara's face, she hadn't seen the girls this happy in a long time. The entire family had been in somber moods since her accident, something that made her heart sink a little when she thought about it. Her accident hadn't just affected her, but everyone around her as it turned out.

Barbara wasn't usually fond of being measured these days(mostly because she had, _admittedly _put on some weight after being bound to her chair, which she was told was normal but despised nonetheless), poked, prodded and manhandled but she eventually gave in to Selina telling her to relax and let the stunning woman and the seamstress work their magic and let herself be used as a model and tried on more dresses than she had ever seen in her life. It was more than a little difficult to get in the dresses by herself in a timely fashion due to her inability to stand and leave her chair, so she allowed Selina into the fitting room to help her put on the gowns. Now more than ever she was glad to have Selina, a woman who didn't mind seeing another woman in her skivvies here with her instead of having to ask some random woman she didn't know from the boutique help her put on the gowns. Ever since her accident, Barbara had been more than a little self conscious about her appearance, thanks to some nasty scars on her stomach and back, so to have someone as close as Selina there made it easier when some of the dresses brought to her didn't fit that would have six months ago before the accident.

It wasn't until the second or third hour of slowly trying on dresses that Barbara stopped and stared at herself in the mirrors, looking at herself from different ones to see herself from different angles. Selina must have noticed this because her smile grew as she stepped up behind Barbara's chair and put a well manicured hand on her shoulder. "You look _stunning_, kitten."

"...Thanks." She replied, distracted by the beautiful woman in the mirror that she couldn't believe was really her.

Selina bent down so that her head was next to Barbara's so that she could see her from the same angle. The smile widened on her perfect face. "I _think _that we may have found _the one_. What do you think, kitten?"

Barbara continued to look at herself, she was donned in an emerald green, long sleeved formal evening gown with a beautiful floral pattern flowing from her sleeves down to the hem of her dress. The gown wasn't too extravagant, mostly to make sure that the flowing fabric didn't bunch up around her waist as she sat in her chair or got in the way of her wheels, but it was without a doubt _the _most beautiful dress Barbara had ever seen in her life. "I… I think it's the one."

"I could tell by the look on your face, love." Selina meticulously straightened out the dress and smoothed out the fabric. "So, then should we get it?"

Barbara was about to say 'yes' when she eyed the price tag and faltered. "...I'd _love_ to, Selina, but it's _too _much."

"What did I say, kitten?" Selina walked around in front of her, stopping and bending down so they were at eye level. "This dress is for you so that you see how beautiful you still are." She put her hand on Barbara's shoulder. "Your dad is famous here so you are too by proxy, not including the fact that you used to date the most famous teenager in the city. Gotham hasn't seen you since _that _night, so when you make your reappearance, _remind them all _how strong and determined you still are, not to mention how breathtaking."

Barbara hesitated, looking past Selina and looking at her reflection. "...You really think so?"

Selina put on a reassuring smile. "_Of_ _course_, kitten. Just _look _at yourself, you're a stunning, graceful lioness. Any man would be lucky to even _see_ you in this dress."

Barbara couldn't help the smile that formed at the corner of her lips. "Thanks, Selina."

"No need, Barbara." Selina carefully hugged the younger woman. "I'd do _anything _for you girls, you know that. I think of you kids as my own and I only stand for the best for my kids." She patted the fabric. "This dress is _more than_ worth seeing you smile again, kitten." After letting go and dabbing at her eyes again with a handkerchief, Selina helped Barbara out of the dress and soon they purchased the dress(along with a new dress for each of the younger girls, _all _paid for by Selina, by the way, which the raven haired woman only waved off the concerns of the girls of the cost being so high) and went on their way to another boutique to get anything else they needed before ending their expensive shopping spree and dropping Barbara off at home before Selina took the other girls back to the Manor.

**. . .**

It was about an hour or so after Selina dropped her off when Barbara's doorbell rang. After rolling to the door and checking the small screen and buzzer at her eye level and seeing a large bouquet of roses through the screen she nearly shrieked, Selina was right; _he was here_.

The door opened to reveal a tall, handsome and muscular man with a large bouquet of beautiful roses. He smiled anxiously when he saw her. "Hey, Babs… you- you look good."

"I've put on weight."

He didn't blink and replied without missing a step, "Well, it looks good on you, honestly."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Grayson." She couldn't help the smile on her face as she let him in. He went into her kitchen and grabbed an empty vase like he owned the place(thanks to _many _years of experience, no doubt) and promptly put the roses in it and placed it on the counter close enough to the edge so that she could reach it if she wanted. She watched him as he made his way to the small living room and sat on the end of the couch. She rolled up next to him and after clearing her throat broke the uncomfortable silence.

"_So_," She started, having no idea what to say. "Not that it's not good to see you, Dick… but _why _are you here?"

He smiled, gesturing to the flowers with his eyes. "I'm sure that _those _gave you a good idea."

"So those flowers are, what? Supposed to make up for what happened?" She asked, a little more hostile than necessary. She _knew_ that she shouldn't be this rude to _Dick _of all people, since it was honesty _her_ fault they argued after her accident which led to them splitting up. So she should let him say his peace at least.

Dick let out an almost inaudible breath through his nose, trying his best to not have his smile falter. "It's _supposed _to be an olive branch." He said calmly, rubbing his hands together anxiously. "A means to mend the bridge between us, so to speak. And by bridge I mean _us_. Our relationship."

She was surprised, taken back by this. "You _want _to mend things between us after _I_ was the reason we split up?."

"Of course, Babs- Barbara, _sorry_, don't know if you, uh," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "_Can_ I call you Babs? It just feels natural."

With that reasoning she had no choice. "Of course, Dick." She couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips. "I- I want to say that I'm _so_ sorry for how things turned out. I… wasn't in the best place after my accident and I took it out on you-." He cut her off by gently taking her hand.

"You _don't_ have to apologize, Babs." He shook his head lightly, smiling. "I _only _want to see if we can give it another shot," His voice faltered for a second. "That is, if _you're _okay with it, of course."

Her eyes widened behind her glasses. "You _want_ to start dating again?" She asked, surprised.

His smile returned somewhat as he leaned in a little closer, enough for her to notice but not enough to get into her personal space, he was still playing it safe, it seemed. "I do. But I was _thinking _about going slow this time, y'know? Like we did when we were kids."

"You mean like when you bought me a convertible for my sixteenth birthday? And we made out in the backseat all night? You mean _that _slow?" She joked, laughing a little at the memory.

He chuckled too, remembering having to admit to Bruce where two hundred thousand dollars went over dinner one night and why he and a familiar looking redhead had been caught on a traffic camera going one hundred and sixteen in a fortyfive. "Yeah, _that _slow." He smiled, stopping his chuckles, leaning against the arm of the couch even closer to her. "Okay, _maybe _we _never _went slow, but I'd like to give it a shot if you want. We wouldn't have to seriously commit, there would be no labels, no strings attached, no having to agree to make it official, just me taking you out this weekend. Just to see how it goes."

She tried to hide sher smile behind her hand but found it impossible. "Oh, and praytell, _what _would this date entail _exactly_?"

He pointed to her and then back to himself the moved his shoulders and hands like he was dancing on the spot. "You, me, Bruce's Annual Valentine's Charity Gala." He wiggled his eyebrows causing her to giggle despite herself. "We arrive fashionably late, show your beautiful self off to some people we can't remember the names of, shake a few hands, laugh at some unfunny jokes, drink one glass of wine and stop there because after that people will start to judge us, pose for some pictures and listen to Bruce's boring speech asking for donations to the Wayne Foundation for something or other, be judged for our terrible dancing skills and maybe trade partners even if we don't want to."

She blinked before laughing harder than she had in months. "Haha, that was _really_ detailed, Dick."

He smiled at her laughter, happy to see her so cheerful again. "Well, you _asked _what it entailed _exactly_, so I told you."

"You're _so_ irritating sometimes." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "_Why_ did I ever agree to date you before?"

He started to move his face closer, holding out his hand, counting on his fingers. "Because I'm ruggedly handsome, filthy rich, bursting with charisma, not to mention _great_ in the-."

"_Whoa_, casanova, slow your roll." She smiled, pushing his face away from hers. "I _thought you _said we're going slow?"

"I _thought you_ said we were never good at going slow."

"Touche."

He stopped his antics and looked at her a little more seriously, experience telling her that he was nervous behind his tough exterior. "So, is that a yes?"

"Let me think, hm." She raised a finger to her chin in thought, having fun seeing him get antsy as she made him wait. "Let's see if this answers your question." Without thinking twice she leaned in and pecked him lightly on the cheek before pulling away, a far cry from what they used to do but after several months without physical contact, or even seeing the other, it filled her chest with the same feeling as it did when she kissed him for the first time all those years ago as kids.

Without warning Dick jumped in the air, fist pumping the sky as he cheered. "Yes! Alright!"

She rolled her eyes affectionately as she tried to keep herself from laughing by covering her mouth. Once he dropped his hands and turned to she she sighed dramatically. "Was that _really_ necessary, Dick?"

"Of course," His smile was threatening to cover his entire face. "I get to go to the gala with _you_. I lost track of time and the date snuck up on me." He gave an apologetic smile. "I almost forgot to ask, sorry."

Her smile faltered a little. "_Surely_ you could have gone with someone else if you asked. Like Bruce used to and bring a supermodel for each arm." She rubbed her hands nervously. "You don't have to act it up, it's not _that_ big a deal-."

"_Why_ would I want to go to the gala with some supermodels?" He interrupted her, bending down to look her in the eye, his face close. "I'd _prefer _to be there with the most beautiful girl in the room, not some airhead model only looking to smooch some money off of me." He took her hands, his face a little anxious. "I'd rather have _you _on my arm then a dozen other girls- hmph!" She cut him off this time by kissing him on the lips, savoring the familiar feeling after so long before releasing the kiss. If Dick was excited before it had nothing on how he was now, he jumped to his feet and did a little jig, bumping into the coffee table and nearly knocking it over.

"_Watch it_," She laughed, trying her best to lean in her chair and grab the table but he beat her to it. "You're gonna destroy my living room dancing like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He spun to face her, holding out his hand. "I should have asked you to dance first."

Her smile dropped. "I'm not dancing at the gala, so don't get your hopes up."

"Why must you always play so hard to get?" He smiled.

"I'm not," She said a little more seriously, gesturing down to the chair under her. "I _can't _dance."

"We'll see. It never stopped me from trying." He was about to grab her hand again but stopped himself, realizing that it might be overstepping a little bit since they were _trying _to go slow. "So we're going to the gala, right?"

"_Yes_." She rolled her eyes again, not even trying to cover her smile anymore.

"Then I'll see you this weekend. Alfred will send someone to pick you up because I have to be there early." He explained. "I'd say don't forget to look beautiful but that would be _impossible_."

"Get out of here, you charmer." She laughed, lightly pushing him towards the door. "If you stay any longer we may do something _stupid-_."

"You mean something _wonderful_." He cut her off with a flirtatious smile.

She swatted his arm. "_Slow_, remember."

"You mean you're _actually _going with that?" He paused in front of the door, leaning against it casually like he didn't know he looked amazing doing it. "I was _joking_, I think we should just start from where we left off."

"_Goodnight_, Dick." She rolled her eyes, stopping her chair in front of him. "I'll see you this weekend."

"I'll be counting the days." He winked and she groaned overdramatically. "I'll be thinking of you every moment until we meet again."

"_Seriously_, go before we end up on the bed-."

"The couch is closer." He interrupted her, pointing to the couch helpfully. "I could carry you."

"But a _stupid _idea since my dad will be home in twenty minutes." She told him, rolling her eyes. "You remember the _last_ time he caught us? He nearly shot you-."

His smirk grew before he put a hand to his chin in fake thought. "You're right, twenty minutes is _far too_ short-."

She opened the door and bumped her wheel into his leg. "Now get out before I run you over."

He laughed before holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright, _alright_, I'll go. But _just _because you asked nicely and not because I have to go on patrol."

Her smile faltered a little, her voice turning softer. "...You be careful out there, okay? And watch the others, make sure they're safe."

Dick noticed her change of demeanor and turned to face her, bending so that they were eye level. "I promise, Babs." He put on a wide smile. "Like I'd ever leave you." After the last word he quickly placed a peck on her forehead before pulling back and heading out the door, stopping in the doorway. "See you this Saturday, Babs." With a smile he turned and headed down the hall to the elevator.

oooOooo

**(Wayne Manor, Grand Dressing Room - Night of the Gala) **

"Why must I wear such ridiculous garments? I cannot move my arms properly, if a fight were to break out I would be restricted in my movements." A young voice said as a suit jacket was being placed over his shoulders.

"_Because_, as I stated earlier, Master Damian, the Wayne's Annual Valentine's Charity Gala is a prestigious event where the richest and most influential men and woman in Gotham flock to the Wayne Manor for an evening of fine dining, dancing and donating to worthy charities." Alfred told the boy of thirteen, straightening the dress clothes on the boy with a master eye. "And as a child in the care of Master Wayne you must look the part and behave accordingly."

"What is _that _supposed to mean, Pennyworth?" The boy asked irritably.

"He means try not to behead anyone." Tim spoke from his spot before a large wardrobe a few paces away. They, meaning himself, Damian, Dick and Jason were getting ready for the Gala tonight with Alfred's help. The three older boys had been through this kind of thing many times over the years, but Damian was still new to having to put on an act for the public eye as one of Bruce Wayne's wards, as they had not publicly announced that Damian was in fact _his son_ due to the… _complicated_, history regarding his mother and birth. A fact that irritated the already irritable boy every time he had to be in front of other people.

"How about I behead _you_, Drake?" Damian made to move closer to the third eldest boy but was held back by the old butler and promptly stabbed by a pin as the old man worked.

"Ow!"

"Please refrain from moving, Master Damian," The old butler said with an air of annoyance. "We wouldn't want to prick you with a pin, now would we?"

"You did that on _purpose_!" The small raven haired boy cried.

"Oh _heavens no_." The old man drawled. "I would _never_ do such a thing, how unprofessional. You must be mistaken, Master Damian."

"Why you-."

"Oh he's _so_ adorable when he's angry. Like a little upset weiner dog." A voice called out from the other side of the room, coming from a tall, dark haired man with a streak of white hair over his eyes. He was dressing himself like the others in the room.

"_What_ did you say, Todd?" Damian glared dangerously, glaring at the young man.

"I called ya adorable, short stack." The young man grinned as he ran gel through his hair. "Ya heard me."

"You shall taste my blade-!" Damian tried to leap at the man but was held back by Alfred and 'accidentally' poked with another pin.

"Ow! _Why you_-."

"I asked you to please refrain from moving, Master Damian. I am holding several sharp pins, who knows _what _could happen."

"I'll have a word with father about you." Damian threatened.

The old butler only kept working, completely unfazed by the empty threat. "Go ahead and feel free to do so, Master Damian, I'll will still be here to see how it goes."

The young teenager growled which caused Jason to laugh at him again and an argument to begin between them a few seconds later. From the corner of his eye, Dick saw someone walk up to him. From the steps he recognized who it was.

"Do they _always _have to act like this?" The voice asked.

"Of course," Dick mumbled as he buttoned up his shirt. "You know how they are, Tim. Jason is even _more immature_ than Damian."

The younger man smiled. "You got _that _right." He paused to check his tie in the mirror before reaching to pick up a small package on a chair next to them and handed it to Dick. "Think Stephanie will like it?"

Dick inspected the package, it was a beautiful light purple corsage that attached to the wrist. He nodded before handing it back to his brother. "Guaranteed," He said as Tim took the box. "Purple is her favorite color. She'll love it."

"I _hope _so," Tim rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We just got together and I'm a little…"

"Worried?" Dick asked.

The young man nodded. "Yeah. Tonight's the first time we'll be out in front of the paparazzi, what if they think it's weird that we're together?""

"Don't worry about them, they can think whatever they like." Dick told him. "It's not you're related or anything, we all just live in the same house. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks," He said as he fixed his tie again, messing with it because he was anxious. "Are _you _bringing anyone?" He asked out of the blue. "I know you said you forgot about the Gala the other day. Bringing someone from school?"

Dick snorted. "You mean the Gotham University for the Insanely Snobby Rich? Yeah, _no thanks_."

"_Who_ then?" Tim asked, mildly curious as to who his older brother was bringing, as far as he knew Dick wasn't currently dating anyone, so an old girlfriend maybe? Someone just for the night? "Zatanna? Someone else?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Dick smiled.

Tim was about to open his mouth to reply when Jason jumped into their conversation, leaning on the wardrobe casually, seemingly bored of harassing their youngest brother. "What are you two dorks talking about over here? Telling secrets? A secret mission? I want in!"

Dick rolled his eyes as Tim shook his head in a more polite response. "I was just asking Dick if he was bringing a date." He said to Jason, nodding his head at Dick. "Dick here says his date is a secret."

"Ooh, did he?" Jason moved to lean right in front of Dick as he calmly changed his jacket to one of a slightly different shade. "Tell me, Dickie, who're ya bringin'? No, wait- _don't _tell me," He closed his eyes briefly and put his hand to his head like he was thinking before pointing at Dick. "It's Zatanna."

Tim shook his head. "He already said it's not Z."

"Hmm?" Jason began to think again before snapping. "It's Fire and Ice as a dou, right? I'm sure they'd agree to go together." He received no feedback from Dick and a head shake from Tim so he continued. "Hawkgirl? Gypsy? No? Hm, what about _Power Girl?_ I wouldn't mind gettin' to know _her _if ya know what I- no? _Not _Power Girl then. Icemaiden? Big Barda?"

"Oh now you're just naming _every _woman in the league." Tim said, shaking his head. "If Dick doesn't want to tell us then-."

"Maybe Grayson just couldn't get someone to _actually _agree to come." Damian said as he made his way over to them, finally free from Alfred's grasp as the old butler went off into another room.

"Says the midget who couldn't muster up the courage to ask a certain other _bird themed_ teammate." Jason chuckled, nudging the small boy with his elbow.

"One more word, Todd," Damian threatened, his eyes narrow. "And I'll-."

Jason ignored the small angry child and turned back to Dick, still trying to guess his date but failing horribly at it. "Is she on the team or league?" He asked but Tim only shrugged, not knowing and Dick wasn't helping as he was too busy looking distractedly at the mirror fixing his clothes to offer any help. But Jason continued unfazed nonetheless. "Jade? No, she's with Roy. Uh, Jesse- no, she's too young. Hm, oh, of course!" He snapped loudly, the sound echoing in the large room. "You're going with Kory."

"_Been there, done that_." Dick muttered as he tried on another jacket. "Nope."

Jason scratched his head, running out of idea who it could be, maybe it _was_ a good idea to remember the names of the heroes he met. "Vixen?"

Tim shook his head. "She's dating John Stewart, remember?"

"That doesn't matter," Jason countered. "She can still date whoever she wants. Hm, maybe if _I _asked her-."

"Like she'd go out with _you_." Tim cut him off.

"Hey, I'd stand a better chance with her than _you_, Tim." Jason narrowed his eyes. "You're still just a kid. She'd want to date a _man _like me."

"Like she'd even _talk _to you, you're a crazy psychopath." Tim retorted. "Fat chance."

"_Hey_," Jason replied. "I'll have ya know that _I_ actually talked to her just the other day, asked her for her number but she said she got a new one and didn't remember the number."

"_That's_ a lie," Dick said offhandedly as he fixed his hair in the mirror, finally finding the right jacket. "She got a new phone, that part _was _true, but _I_ got her number." He waved his phone in Jason's face mockingly. "She remembered it _just _fine when I asked."

Jason's smiled dropped. "What, _how_?"

"It's called being charming." Dick smiled, slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Besides, I had her old one, so it isn't anything special."

"_Bull-_." Tim started to say but was cut off when Alfred entered the room and cleared his throat, looking to the four young heroes expectantly.

"Excuse the interruption, gentlemen," He looked to the eldest boy. "Master Dick, Master Bruce wishes to see you in the master bedroom at once, he claims it's urgent."

"I'll be right there, Alfred." Dick straightened his tie before closing the wardrobe.

"Oooh, you're in _trou~ble_!" Jason sung in a mocking voice, receiving a jab in the side from Dick as he passed.

Dick walked up the Alfred and the old butler nodded. "Let us see what Master Bruce wishes to speak with us about, Master Dick." As soon as he finished he and Dick left the room and headed to Bruce's master bedroom.

oooOooo

**(Wayne Manor, Bruce's Master Bedroom) **

Alfred briefly stopped before the door, knocked once then entered, holding the door open for Dick to follow. Once they made their way into the large bedroom they found Bruce in his massive walk-in closet getting ready for the Gala. Once he noticed his two visitors, he smiled and waved them in.

"Thanks for getting Dick, Alfred." Bruce thanked the old butler, selecting a tie from his collection.

"The third one from the left, Master Bruce. It's Miss Kyle's favorite."

Bruce found the tie in question and smiled to his old friend in thanks. "You always know best, Alfred."

"Of course, sir" The old butler nodded, a small hint of a smile on his face. "I'm old, it comes with experience. _Something _that I pray _you'll _be able to experience one day."

Dick chuckled, it seemed like every day now that Alfred hinted at Bruce retiring, it never seemed to convince Bruce, but it wasn't as implausible as it was years ago. "I'll keep that in mind, old friend." Bruce draped the time around his neck and began to tie it. Dick could tell that Alfred was resisting the urge to go over there and tie it for him.

Once finished with the tie, Bruce sat on one of the many seats in the walk-in closet, looking to Alfred and Dick. "Sit, please, there's something I need to tell you both."

Dick's eyes widened slightly, this wasn't like Bruce, he didn't sugar coat anything, he told things straight, as they were. Silently, Dick sat, Alfred hesitated for a slight second, usually not sitting while on duty, but he sensed the importance of the situation and sat a space away from Bruce.

Bruce rubbed his neck, another sign that something big was going on, he didn't act this nervous, ever. "As you two know, Selina and I have been dating for a few years now." He started before shaking his head slightly, looking out into his bedroom. "I even asked her to move in last year-."

"In the unused, untouched guest room right down the hall." Alfred nodded with a hint of a smile. "I am aware, sir.I clean your room after all, Master Bruce."

Bruce chuckled lightly at Alfred's words, not expecting them. "Yes, I suppose you would notice. Anyway," He straightened his back in his seat. "Selina and I have talked about it over the past few months and… while we were on patrol last week, I… proposed."

Silence filled the room for a full minute, the two men looking at the dark knight with disbelief. From the first sentence, Dick knew what he was going to say, but that didn't make it _any _easier to comprehend. Bruce, _the Batman,_ was getting married to Selina Kyle, _the Catwoman_. After a few more seconds Alfred moved to Bruce in a blur and wrapped the caped crusader in a tight embrace.

"Congratulations, Master Bruce." The old man said, his voice just above a whisper. "You're parents would be proud. _I_ am proud of you, Master Bruce."

Dick moved a second later, making his way to his father and grandfather figures, joining the embrace. Hugs were rare in the Wayne Manor, well, maybe except from Stephanie, but hugs from Bruce were almost unheard of. "I'm _so _happy for you two, Bruce." Dick said as he pulled away, a massive smile on his face. "We were _all _wondering when you were going to ask," He chuckled. "I think the girls had a betting pool going."

Bruce smiled, slightly shaking his head. "Well, I wanted you two to be the first ones to know." His voice turned a little more serious again. "Alfred, you've been by my side all these years, I wouldn't be here without you. If you would do the honors, Selina has asked if you would walk her down the aisle. Since she doesn't have anyone-."

"I would be _honored_, Master Bruce." Alfred cut him off, a brimming smile on his wrinkled face.

Bruce put his hand on the old man's shoulder. "I know we could count on you, old friend." He then faced his eldest child. "Dick, I don't even- I can't put into words how happy I would be if _you _would be my best man."

Dick froze, shocked and taken back, Bruce was asking _him_ to be his best man? Not one of his friends? "Are- are you _sure_, Bruce?" Dick asked after a few seconds of silence. "Wouldn't you want someone like Lucius or Jim-?"

"No," Brice cut him off, shaking his head before standing to face Dick, placing his hand on his shoulder. "They will be there, of course, but _you_, Dick, are the one I want standing beside me at my wedding."

Dick wouldn't admit it, but he may have let a tear or two go as he hugged Bruce. "Then _of course_ I will, Bruce." He smiled, stepping back and trying his best to not cry, from the look of it, Bruce was trying his best as well, but having a little more success.

"Thank you, both of you." Bruce straightened his jacket and tie in the mirror in preparation of the guests that would be arriving soon. "Selina and I will be making the announcement tonight for everyone to know."

"Where _is_ Miss Kyle, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, looking around him but not seeing the woman who shared the room. "I would like to give her my congratulations before the guests arrive."

"She's helping the girls get ready in the unused, untouched guest room down the hall." Bruce replied, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Oh _goody_," Alfred drawled. "After months of unuse I will finally be able to clean the room."

"I'll make sure the girls clean up after themselves, Alfred, don't worry." Bruce reassured him as he headed towards the door, patting the old man on the shoulder gently. "You have enough on your hands tonight."

oooOooo

**(Wayne Manor, The Grand Ballroom) **

Not even an hour later the Manor was filled with the richest and most influential people in Gotham, all wanting to be in attendance for the biggest paparazzi event of the year. Men dressed in silk suits flowed into the Grand Ballroom, women in dazzling, billowing gowns attached to the arms. Each pair entered with an air of grandeur, but the pair that entered from the Grand Entrance that lead further into the Manor made everyone in the room pause. Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the single most influential, well known, popular and richest man in the city and maybe the East coast made his way into the room with a sense of regality that made it seem that a flare of trumpets should have been announcing his arrival. But it was the woman attached to his arm that took the breath of every many in the room and made every woman in the room envious, his girlfriend of several years, Selina Kyle.

Bruce and Selina made their way into the room, politely smiling and waving as the crowd clapped for them. Once they made their way in they stopped and stood next to the door, beside Tim, Jason, Damian, Stephanie, Cassandra, Helena and their dates, seemingly waiting for something. Tim didn't know _what _they were waiting for, and neither it seemed, did the crowd Usually Bruce and Selina, or _whoever _his date was before her, made their way in and joined the crowd and the kids would follow Bruce's lead, but now Bruce and Selina were stood next to them, looking to where the door they just came from. Tim saw Jason raise his brow next to him, silently asking what was going on. He gave the slightest shrug in reply, just planning on following Bruce's lead.

A few seconds later movement coming from the doors attracted the attention of the room. Dick stepped out of the doorway, pausing in front of it and looking behind him with a wide smile. A second later a dazzling woman in a beautiful emerald dress was wheeled next to him. Tim only recognized her thanks to her telltale fiery red hair and wheelchair, it was _Barbara_. _She_ was Dick's date to the Gala. Tim watched Dick smile to Barbara as he held his arm out for her, she took it silently, a more restrained smile on her face. Once she had hold of his arm, Alfred began to slowly push her chair through the entryway as Dick walked besides her. They passed the entryway and stopped in front of Bruce and Selina, the four of them spoke to each other too low for Tim to hear but after a few seconds Bruce motined for them to head to the floor. Once on the floor the live music started and everyone began to mingle. Reaching for Stephanie's hand, Tim lead them to Dick and Barbara, glad to see his friend after so many months.

"Dick, Barbara." Tim got their attention as he and Stephanie got close, the two oldest members of their group smiled when they saw them.

"Tim, there you are." Dick turned his head slightly to look at the blonde on Tim's arm, smiling. "You look great, Steph." He told the younger girl in her light purple dress and matching corsage.

"Thanks," Stephanie blushed a little, leaning against Tim. "Selina helped me get ready."

Tim looked to Barbara, a surprised look on his face. "I didn't know you'd be here, Barbara. It's _good _to see you. You look amazing as always."

The redhead smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Tim." She thanked him. "I didn't know I'd be coming either." She nudged Dick in the side with her elbow. "But someone here managed to convince me to be his date."

"It wasn't _that _hard." Dick said next to her, smiling. "You have a big ugly crush on me."

Stephanie laughed behind her hand as Barbara rolled her eyes. "Don't give yourself _all _the credit, Grayson, Selina already got me to agree to come." She then looked to the younger girl. "I love your dress, Steph, and those earrings? I'm jealous."

"Thanks," Stephanie touched the jewelry in question with a finger. "Selina picked them out. I'd be lost without her help tonight."

"Ah, there's Jason." Dick spotted the younger man and waved him over. "Was he with who I thought he was with?" He asked the three people next to him as Jason and his date made their way over.

"I didn't believe it either," Tim confirmed. "Somehow he managed to convince her to come."

"Don't talk like that," Stephanie swatted his arm playfully. "She really likes him but hasn't told him yet. She's nervous and he's too oblivious to figure it out."

"Hey, losers." Jason greeted as he neared, gesturing to the striking girl next to him. "Ya see my beautiful date yet?"

His date rolled her eyes. "Didn't I say that this _wasn't_ a date, Jason?" She then faced the group, giving Barbara and Stephanie hugs and waving to the boys. "You look like a _goddess_, Barbara."

"Thanks, Donna." The redhead blushed despite herself. "You actually _look _like one though in that Greek dress."

The amazon placed her hand on her hip. "Thanks, Diana says it's an almost exact replica of what they used to wear, I _love _it." She gave a little twirl, her dress swirling around her.

"Has anyone seen Cassandra and Helena?" Stephanie asked, looking around. "I wanted to meet Helena's date."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Dick said, using his height to scan over the heads of the crowd. "They're probably just being held up shaking hands and mingling."

"Well I see _someone, _and I'm liking the view.." Jason said, looking off to the side and attracting the attention of the group. A tall, redheaded woman with short hair and almost porcelain white skin walked up to them dressed in a short, black cocktail dress with a low, revealing neckline that split down her front and didn't stop until it reached just below her breasts. Donna noticed Jason ogling at the woman as she made her way to them and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Her _eyes _are a foot _higher_, you pervert." She said in a low voice but the group heard nonetheless, the girls rolling their eyes at the display while Tim laughed.

Jason stepped forwards first, getting away from Donna's reach. "Hey, Kate, you look _great_."

The stunning woman stopped in front of him, lazily rolling her eyes at the young man. "Thanks, kid, but your flattery won't get you anywhere with _me_. You're not my type."

Jason flinched a little, his eyes moving back and forth nervously. "I wasn't-."

"_Of course_ you weren't, Romeo." The woman then walked past him and smiled to the group. "Hey, kids. Have they started serving booze yet? The _only _way I get through these things if I'm drunk."

Dick chuckled as he stepped up to the older woman, giving her a brief side hug. "I'm, sure they have, Kate. You can get a drink _after _you say hi." He stepped back next to Barbara. "You come with someone? Or are you looking for a lucky lady?"

"You know me so well, Grayson. I'm on the hunt for my prey for the evening." Kate smiled, putting an hand on her hip as she looked down to Barbara next to him. "I saw you two come in, you look _beautiful_, Barbara. I _love _your dress."

"Thanks, you look," Barbara said to the other redhead before looking over her… _interesting _choice of attire. "..._good_?"

The slightly older woman blinked, looking down to her revealing dress like it was a surprise to her. "Is it _that _bad?"

"It's enough to make Jason drool, I know that for sure." Tim joked beside Stephanie.

"Hey!" Jason said but stopped when he received a glare from Donna.

"Where's the rest of your little cult?" Kate asked, scanning the crowd before seeing the three teenage girls walking up to them. "_Nevermind_, speak of the devils."

Stephanie was the first to greet the new arrivals, running up to them and giving her two friends a hug. "Hey Cassandra, you look _great_." She said to her sort of sister before looking to Helena. "Who's this?"

Helena's face went a little red as she introduced the girl next to her with a vague wave. "Everyone, this is Renée Montoya. Renée, everyone." It would have gone unnoticed to anyone else who wasn't a member of this group, but Helena subtly took the hand of the other girl who was just introduced as Renée. "She's my girlfriend."

Stephanie was the first to introduce herself, of course as she was the liveliest member of their group. She held out a hand which Renee quickly took. "Hi, Renée, I'm Stephanie Brown, but just call me Steph." She gestured to Tim. "This is Tim Drake, my boyfriend." Tim waved in greeting.

"Hey, Steph, it's great to _finally _meet you." Renée greeted, looking to the group with a wide smile. "Helena's told me about you guys a lot, I've been wanting to meet you for forever."

Barbara was the next to introduce herself, she rolled up to the girl, holding out her hand. "Good to meet you, Renée, I'm Barbara."

If the sixteen year old girl was fazed by meeting a woman in a wheelchair she didn't show it. Without batting an eye she shook her hand. "Oh, Barbara, Helena's told me about you. It's good to meet you." Renée looked to the man standing next to Barbara. "Who's this?"

Dick reached forward and offered his hand. "Dick Grayson." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Dick Grayson?" The girls eyes widened a little as she shook his hand, holding it a little longer than she was supposed to, surprised. "As in _the_ Dick Grayson? Son of _Bruce Wayne?_"

Dick smiled, waving off the apology the girl gave him when she realized that she was still holding his hand. "Yeah, that's me." He said, nodding his head to their small group, this girl not realizing that she was currently standing with some of the most famous teenagers in the city because of their connection to the Prince of Gotham. "We're all either related to, wards of or friends of Bruce. Tim, Jason, Steph, Cassandra and I are his wards. Kate," He gestured to the stunning woman. "Is his cousin."

The girls eyes widened even more, astonished that she was standing so close to so many well known Gotham icons. "I-It's nice to meet all of you." She sent a nervous smile and wave to the group, internally cursing herself for looking so stupid. How more embarrassing could this night get?

"Ah, _there _you all are, I'm about to make my opening speech." A voice sounded behind her and once Renée turned she nearly had a heart attack, it was Bruce _freaking_ Wayne in the flesh with without a doubt _the _most beautiful woman she had ever seen on his arm. The billionaire continued. "Make your way to our table, Selina and I will join you once we're finished." Everyone nodded and he received a few 'okays' and a bored 'yeah, sure' from Jason. Bruce nodded before looking down to Renée, his head tilting slightly when he saw her, most likely realizing that she wasn't one of his. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you, miss." He held out his hand and smiled warmly. "I'm Bruce Wayne." He said it like everyone on the coast didn't recognize him on sight.

Renée nearly had a heart attack when she finally mustered up the courage to shake his hand, it was hard, tough and calloused, not like she would have expected from a wealthy man like him. "It-it's an honor to m-meet you, sir." She made sure to not hold onto his hand too long. "I'm Renée Montoya."

"Ah, Renée, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." He smiled with his dazzling white teeth, saying her name with a perfect accent. He gestured to the breathtaking woman at his side. "This is my girlfriend, Selina Kyle of the Kyle Modeling Agency."

Selina stepped up to the frightened girl and held out her well manicured hand. "It's lovely to meet you, dear, I'm Selina." Selina looked between Renée and Helena and noticed how close they were standing and recognized the matching blushes on their faces. "Are you by chance here with Helena?"

Renée nodded stiffly. "Y-yes, Ms. Kyle. I'm her girlfriend."

"_Just_ Selina, sweetie." She smiled, looking to Helena. "You two look _great _together, you two look beautiful tonight." She looked back to Renée. "Girlfriend huh? Well you and Helena can join us at our table. We'll set up a spot for you."

Helena's eyes widened, looking to Bruce. "Can we _really_? _Please_, Bruce?"

"Yeah, _please_, _Brucie_?" Selina purred, dragging a delicate finger across his chin.

The man promptly agreed. "Of course, Helena. I wouldn't split you two up." He reassured the young girl. "If I had known you were bringing a date I would have made sure to reserve two seats for you." He waved his hand in the air and a server holding a tray appeared in a second at his side. "Set another spot at my table next to Miss Bertinelli and assure that she and her date our well taken care of this evening, she is a special guest of mine."

The woman nodded, standing with perfect posture. "Of course, sir. I will see to the preparations at once." With that the woman turned and headed off into the crowd.

Bruce faced Renée again. "If you need _anything_, Miss Montoya, feel free to ask, alright?" He then looked ot the eldest boy among them. "Dick? Will you follow me to the stage?" Dick nodded and Bruce looked to Barbara. "I can have Alfred take you to our table if you wish, Barbara."

"I'll take care of her, cuz." Kate stepped up behind Barbara and rested her hand on the handle for her chair. You three just hurry up and finish your speech so I can get off of the death traps posing as heels and get something to drink."

Bruce smiled at his cousin before checking with Barbara. Once she nodded he clapped his hands and looked to his group of kids. "Well then let's get started, shall we? All of you head to out table. I will be making my speech shortly."

Once the group had made it their way to the head table at the front of the hall Bruce made his way to the stage and tapped the microphone, getting the attention of the entire crowd. "I would like to start off by thanking all of you for coming and drinking all of my booze," The crowd chuckled and he continued. "But on a serious note, I thank you all for coming. We are here tonight to have fun, drink and dance yes, but at the end of the night we are here to donate and give to those less fortunate than us." He paused to let them clap before continuing. "But before I start asking you for money, I- or should I say, Selina Kyle and I have an announcement to make." At this Selia rose from the head table at the base of the stage and glided up the stairs in her towering heels before standing next to Bruce, a flawless smile on her face.

"It has been a long time coming," He started, looking to Selina with a fond smile on his face. "And I even somehow managed to end up with six kids along the way," He paused when the crowd lightly chuckled as he gestured to the head table where his family sat. "But my last few years with Selina have truly been the best years of my life." Selina leaned against his arm, smiling to him as he sent her one of his own.

Selina spoke up next to him into the microphone. "I fell for Bruce many years ago but it wasn't recently until I realized that I was ready for the next step." Bruce took over next.

"Which is why I _finally_ asked Selina to marry me." The crowd gasped, but no group more so than the head table.

"And why I _agreed_." Selina smiled, sending a quick wink to their table. "Six kids and all." The crowd was a combination of cheers, clapping and laughter. After a few minutes they died down enough to let Bruce speak, gesturing for Dick to come over to them.

"I told my son," He said the word 'son' with all of the pride he could muster. "Dick about Selina and I just before you arrived, feeling that, as my eldest child that he deserved to know first." The crowd 'awed' and Dick had to stop his smile from widening too far. Bruce continued. "But, that is not why I asked him up here tonight." Bruce smiled to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I asked him up here tonight to tell him, and all of you that now I am getting married, that I will be soon stepping down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises to be able to spend more time with my wife and kids." He hugged Selina closer to him and increased his grip on Dick's shoulder.

"And as I'm stepping down I need to assign my replacement, and I couldn't think of anyone better suited for the family legacy." He gave his full attention to Dick, talking to him alone despite being in front of so many people. "If you would accept it, of course."

Dick has no idea how long he was silent for but he eventually nodded and hugged Bruce, causing the entire crowd to 'awe' again. "Of course, Bruce. I'd be honored."

Brice smiled, pulling back. "I knew I could count on you, my boy." His smile faltered a little before he corrected it. "My father never had to opportunity to say this to me, but I'm _proud _of you, son, I _know_ you will do great." Into the microphone he said, "I now make you the head of Wayne Enterprises, Dick, I know you'll make our family proud."

oooOooo

**(Wayne Manor, Grand Ballroom - Later that night) **

After Bruce finished his speech, Dick was surrounded and congratulated by so many people his head was spinning. Due to almost being trampled, Barbara went off with the group as he was swarmed by more people. It took him an hour, but he finally managed to get away with them and look for his date. She wasn't too hard to find, her fiery red hair stuck out like a sore thumb along the lines of tables around the edge of the dancefloor.

She was silently sitting by herself when Dick approached, playing with her phone mindlessly moving it between her hands. She jumped with a start when he placed a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she realized it was him.

"Oh, Dick! _Don't _sneak up on me."

"Sorry, Babs," He smiled as he made his way in front of her, spinning a chair so that he was sat facing her. "Force of habit."

They were silent for half a minute before she cleared her throat. "So, _that_ was an _interesting _speech Bruce made. Did you know he was going to do that?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

He shook his head. "He told me about him and Selina earlier today, but him retiring and making me the CEO of Wayne Enterprises? No, _that_ was a surprise."

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day." Barbara said, putting her phone in her bag hanging off her chair. She lowered her voice. "Do you think that he's going to retire from his _other_ job as well?"

Dick shrugged. "Not sure, but considering that he's retiring as CEO, I'd say it's possible. You, Kate, Jason and I are all experienced enough to take care of the city as well as look after Damian, Stephanie and Helena."

"It'll be so weird," Barbara mused. "Gotham City without Batman."

Dick decided to not say anything about that until later, no need to ruin the moment. Instead, hearing the song ending he smiled, rising to his feet and held out his hand to her. "I believe our song is coming up, my lady. May I have this dance?"

Her face dropped a little but she maintained her smile. "I told you that I _can't-_"

"Can't or won't?" He asked calmly, keeping his voice casual.

"_Can't_," She replied, her eyes darting around to the people around them. "Not with _everyone watching_."

"Then I'll keep them from watching." He said simply, waving and nodding to the singer on stage on the other side of the large room. The thin, dark haired haired man nodded in reply and looked to the ensemble in front of him, raising his hands to start off the next song but was seemingly waiting for something. A second later the lights in the hall dimmed low and the crowd looked to the stage, waiting for something to happen. Dick continued. "Now everyone won't be looking at us, and even if they did, they couldn't."

"What-?"

"Will you dance with me, Barbara?" He asked, lowering his head to her eye level. "Please?"

Ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her no and waving off the nervousness in her chest, she nodded and took his hand. "Okay, but I wouldn't get your hopes up," She mumbled. "It's not going to be very fun dancing while I sit there watching you."

"You underestimate me, red." Without another word he wheeled her a few feet onto the back of the dancefloor, several dozen feet away from the nearest people as they tried to make their way closer to the stage to see what was going on. Once ready he gave another wave of his hand and the music started.

**[AN: This following scene was written **

**to 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, play**

**the song and listen to it as you read, **

**It'll be **_**perfect**_**, trust me;) ]**

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

Dick started slow, swaying side to side with the music, moving her as he did so, smiling brightly.

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

"You look _beautiful_ tonight, Babs." He whispered to her just over the music. She blushed despite herself, tugging at her hair nervously. "I want you to _relax_, just for tonight. _No one_ is watching. It's just you and me and our song." He stopped moving to grab her hand. "Will you dance with me?" She nodded after a few seconds and Dick moved around behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and swaying them back and forth gently, moving her wheels so that she swayed back and forth gently.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

The music picked up a little and Dick pulled back before grabbing the handle of her chair and spinning her without warning. She let out a giggled shriek but smiled nonetheless. He grinned at her. "You think that you can't dance because of this chair, but I say that I just spun you," He paused, quickly tipting her chair back as much as it would go as he held her. "And that was just a dip." He brought her back in front of him and began to sway them to he music. "Looks like we're dancing to me, Babs."

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Why can't you see how beautiful you are, Babs?" He asked from behind her, leaning down best he could to whisper in her ear. "You've _never _looked as perfect as you have right now in front of me."

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

The song ended with him slowly spinning her in front of him as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "To me, you look perfect tonight, chair and all."

Babs couldn't help the massive smile on her face, or the tears forming in her eyes or stop herself from pulling his head down and bringing his lips to her own, kissing him deeply, _so much for taking it slow_, she thought. Once they parted she smiled as he cupped her face with his hand. "_Thank you, _for everything." She bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing. "This _dance _was perfect, this _night _was perfect, _you're _perfect. I've had more fun tonight than I've had in a long time."

He smiled warmly. "Anything for you, Babs." He kissed her hand in a way that made her giggle. "So what would you say to another date?"

She smirked, failing to hold back her smile. "I'd say I'd have to think about it over another song."

His eyes brightened as he stood and moved her back in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders as the music started, she putting her hands over his as he gently moved them to the music. "Well then, I better get started, shouldn't I?" With a quick laugh he carefully spun her, causing her to shriek loudly, completely not caring about all of the eyes on them as they danced at the back of the room into the night.

_Fin_

* * *

(Author's Note)

_Well_, there you go. This ended up being one of my favorite stories I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as me and listen to 'Perfect' while reading, in all honesty I don't think the scene is impactful enough without it. This was the first time I've ever put music in a story, so I was pretty nervous but felt that they were just meant for each other.

Let me know what you thought about it with a Review. Check out my other stories of you're interested. Other than that I don't have anything to say except to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day even if you're a single pringle this year like me. But we can celebrate by reading some love stories so I think it evens out.

I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope you all have a great day,

Hephaestus


End file.
